Because i miss you TwoShoot
by chacaadiesta
Summary: "Kau kembali tidak menepati janjimu,Jinki." -Key- / "Cehun benci appa,eomma.. hugs.. huhuhu..." -Sehun- / "Aku tidak menyangka sepupuku yang besar diAmerika sana mempunyai selera yang rendah terhadap calon pasangannya." -Kai- / "Ya! Bagaimanapun juga dia calon suamiku Kai." -Taemin- / "Appa menghilang,Hyung..." / Yaoi -SHINee EXO-


**Title **: Because i miss you [ TwoShoot]

**Author : ** chaca_adiesta

**Main Cast : **

Kim KeyBum

Oh Sehun

Lee Taemin

Lee Jinki

**Genre **:Romance,little angst,Drama,Tragedy

**Summary** : Aku merindukanmu sayang...

Typos! No Plagiat! And NO SIDERS please...

**-oOOo-**

_**Hatiku terus bergemuruh sepanjang hari yang berlalu  
Sendirian, berpikir tentang dirimu  
Selalu menjaga kenangan dirimu yang terasa pahit ini..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kau kembali tidak menepati janjimu,Jinki." Ucap seorang namja cantik yang tengah duduk sendirian dibukit desanya dimana jika kita berdiri ditepinya kita bisa melihat pemandangan kota yang begitu indah.

Menengadahkan kepalanya keatas langit yang kini berwarna orange keemasan. Mencoba membendung airmatanya yang berdesakan ingin keluar dari sudut mata rubahnya,tapi percuma saja dirinya menahan itu semua karena disini. Dihatinya ada sesuatu perasaan yang menyakitkan,semua rindu,kesal,kecewa bercampur menjadi satu.

'_**Tes'**_

Dan akhirnya sebulir cairan bening nan asin itu keluar dari sudut matanya dan jatuh membasahi pipi tirusnya. Kembali menundukkan kepalanya ketika dirasakannya pertahanannya runtuh karena beribu-ribu cairan bening nan asin itu keluar membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Jeongmal bogoshipoyo,Lee Jinki."

Tangannya sedikit bergetar ketika menaburkan segenggam kelopak bunga mawar diudara bebas,

"Hugs.. huhuhu..."

Tangisnya terdengar memilukan bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Sebuah tangan kecil menggenggam tangan namja cantik itu membuatnya menoleh dan memandang teduh wajah namja kecil nan imut yang memegang tangannya tadi dan kini ikut menaburkan segenggam kelopak bunga mawar keudara bebas.

"Sehun.."

"Ne eomma..." namja kecil nan imut tadi menyahut ucapan yang tidak lain adalah eommanya sendiri.

"Apa kau merindukan Appamu?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan lalu memandang wajah namja cantik yang notabenenya adalah eommnya sendiri, "Annio eomma,aku cama cekali tidak melindukan appa. Cehun takut jika Cehun melindukan appa akan tambah membuat eomma belcedih,Cehun benci appa! Cehun benci appa kalena membuat eomma celalu menangis,Cehun..."

Namja cantik itu langsung merengkuh anaknya yang kini juga menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Cehun benci appa,eomma.. hugs.. huhuhu..." ucap Sehun lirih didalam pelukan namja cantik itu lalu menangis dengan keras. Namja cantik itu memejamkan matanya ikut menangis dalam diam.

Bagaimana bisa bocah berumur 4tahun bisa mengatakan hal seperti ini kepadanya. Tidak ini salah harusnya tidak boleh seperti ini. Mengelus lembut rambut anaknya itu yang berwarna hitam legam.

"Sssttt~ uljima Hunnie, kau tidak boleh membenci appamu. Appamu tidak jahat,dia orang yang baik Hunnie."

Sehun melepas pelukannya lalu memandang wajah namja cantik dihadapannya dengan mata sembabnya, "Eomma..."

Namja cantik itu tersenyum lalu menghapus jejak-jejak airmata dipipi chuby Sehun. "Uljima Hunnie,eomma baik-baik saja."

"Eomma... Cehunnie cayang eomma." Ujar Sehun yang kini kembali menyerukkan tubuhnya kepelukan hangat namja cantik dihadapannya.

Namja cantik itu tersenyum,tersenyum penuh luka. "Ne nado Seehunnie."

_**I know that I cannot live without you**_

_**Finally now**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Taemin palliwa!" teriak seorang namja tampan dengan suara bassnya bernama Kai kepada temannya yang bernama Lee Taemin yang saat ini sedang sibuk menatap seorang namja cantik yang sedang duduk sendirian dibawah pohon maple dibukit sana.

"Ya Taemin! You not listen me,huh?!" kesal Kai yang kini telah berdiri disamping Taemin dengan berkacak pinggang membuat Taemin sadar akan lamunannya.

"O-oh im sorry Kai." Ucap Taemin sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Ck, dasar kau ini. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lihat Taemin sehingga membuatmu tidak mendengarkan teriakanku tadi huh?!" tanya Kai penasaran dan Taeminpun menunjukkan seorang namja cantik yang dilihatnya tadi kepada Kai.

Kai membulatkan matanya lalu menatap wajah Taemin dengan wajah tak percaya membuat Taemin menatap bingung Kai.

"Why?" bingung Taemin.

Kai memegang erat kedua pundak Taemin yang membuat Taemin bertambah bingung dibuatnya.

"You make me so scared look your face,Kai." Ujar Taemin.

"Are you serious like him?" tanya Kai.

"What are you say,Kai? I cant understand it." Jawab Taemin.

Kai memejamkan matanya lalu menghela nafasnya sesaat , "Maksudku apakah kamu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada namja cantik yang kamu tunjukkan tadi,Taemin?" jelas dan tanya Kai kepada Taemin yang kini giliran membuat Taemin membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Aku tidak menyangka sepupuku yang besar diAmerika sana mempunyai selera yang rendah terhadap calon pasangannya." Ucap Kai lagi.

"Ya maksudmu apa Kai?!"

"Kau Taemin! Jatuh cinta pada seorang namja cantik diseberang sana yang sudah berumur 45tahun dan memiliki seorang anak yang sekarang umurnya seumuranku. Aku tahu dia memang masih terlihat yeppo tapi Taemin seleramu its very very freak know!" jelas Kai yang langsung mendapat pukulan keras tepat dikepalanya dari Taemin.

"Ya! Appo!" ringis Kai

"Ya Kai jeongmal phabo! Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada namja itu! Aku sudah mempunyai namjachingu phabo!" kesal Taemin.

"Aku hanya penasaran kepada namja yang ada diseberang sana. Apa kau tidak lihat? Wajahnya terlihat sedih dan tengah merindukan seseorang." Lanjut Taemin lagi.

Kai terdiam, "Dia memang sedang menunggu seseorang Taemin."

Taemin beralih menatap Kai, seolah meminta untuk dijelaskan apa yang dibicarakan tadi.

"Dia merindukan suaminya yang 10tahun lalu menghilang dalam perang diAmerika sana." Ucap Kai.

"Setia, yah dia setia menunggu kedatangan suaminya itu sampai sekarang, padahal dia tidak pernah tau masih hidup atau sudah matikah suaminya itu." Lanjut Kai.

Taemin terdiam mendengar penjelasan Kai tadi, entahlah ada hubungan apa dirinya dengan namja cantik itu. Dirinya merasa harus mempertemukan namja cantik itu dengan suaminya itu. Tapi bagaimana caranya mempertemukan mereka berdua. Dan siapa suami namja cantik itu?

-oOOo-

_**Salah satu yang menggerakkanku, cintaku  
Sama seperti hujan, mengganggu hatiku  
Hatiku ... hatiku sudah jatuh cinta  
Merindukanmu juga ...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sehun berjalan menghampiri eommanya yang tengah duduk sendirian dibangku taman kota, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim KeyBum. Suasana saat itu kini sudah menjelang malam hari. Dan Sehun tidak ingin melihat eommanya itu duduk sendirian kedinginan menunggu sesuatu yang tak pasti.

"Eomma.." Panggil Sehun pelan.

"Kajja kita pulang, hari sudah malam." Lanjutnya lagi yang membuat Key tersenyum. Tapi siapa sangka dibalik senyuman itu dia menyimpan sejuta kesedihan didalam hatinya.

"Ne , kajja kita pulang Sehun." Kata Key sembari berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan dengan diapit oleh anaknya sendiri,

Haruskah dia membagi luka yang tertoreh dihatinya kepada anaknya itu? Tidak, dirinya tidak akan pernah berbagi untuk hal itu. Sudah cukup menderita anaknya itu dan dirinya tidak ingin menambah penderitaan yang dirasakannya itu dirasakan oleh anaknya juga.

"Eomma, apa kau merindukan appa?" Tanya Sehun memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Key menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum kearah anaknya itu, "Anniya.."

Kembali berbohong untuk menutupi perasaan sebenarnya.

-oOOo-

_**What can I do**_

_**I know that I cannot live without you**_

_**Finally now**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Taemin duduk termangu melihat sosok yang beberapa hari ini selalu dilihatnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Key.

"Haruskah aku membantunya? Kenapa hati ini merasa aku harus membantu sosok itu. Padahal aku belum pernah kenal dengannya." Gumam Taemin.

**'Drrrttt Drrrttt'**

Ponsel Taemin bergetar membuatnya sadar akan lamunannya, lalu dengan cepat merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya dan melihat layar handphonenya. Tersenyum senang ketika dilihatnya sebuah inbox yang masuk kehandphonenya adalah namjachingunya.

_From : Baby Minong_

_Selamat __pagi chaggi.. Aku merindukanmu :*_

_Kau sudah sarapan? Kau sedang apa?_

Taemin tersenyum saat membaca inbox dari Minho tadi, lalu dengan lihai jemarinya menari dengan cepat diatas keypad handphonenya untuk membalas pesan dari kekasihnya itu.

_To : Baby Minong_

_Nado hyung :*_

_Aku sudah sarapan tadi dengan bimbab buatan ahjumma hyung,dan rasanya ennnaaaakkk sekali! :D_

_Kau sendiri sudah sarapan belum Hyung?_

_Aku sedang duduk bersantai didepan pintu, kau sendiri sedang apa Hyung?_

**Sent!**

Taemin memangku handphonenya itu diantar kedua pahanya , sambil menunggu balasan dari Minho dirinya kembali mengamati sosok yang sedari tadi diamatinya itu.

**'Drrrtt Drrrtt'**

Dalam sepersekian detik kembali handphone Taemin bergetar dan sudah bisa ditebak jika Minho itu telah membalas pesannya.

_From : Baby Minho_

_Aku sudah sarapan tadi dengan roti tawar selai kacang, huh kau itu menyebalkan disana kau bisa makan enak sedangkan aku? Ah tapi sudah lupakan._

_Aku sedang mempersiapkan barang-barang untuk menyusulmu kekorea sana. Dan aku mempunyai sebuah kejutan untukmu ;)_

_To : Baby Minho_

_Kau mau pulang ke korea? Kenapa mendadak sekali?_

_Kejutan? Kejutan apa itu? Aku ingin segera mengetahuinya!_

_From : Baby Minong_

_Iya , besok aku tidak ada jadwal dirumah sakit selama 1minggu dan aku merindukanmu. Jadi tidak apakan kalau aku menyusulmu ?_

_Nanti kau akan tau setelah aku sampai disana baby ;*_

Taemin berdecak kecal membaca sms dari Minho yang satu ini.

_To : Baby Minong_

_Baiklah , terserah kau saja._

_Persiapkan segalanya dengan baik, aku menunggu kedatanganmu disini :*_

**Sent !**

"Taemin!" Teriakan suara bass membuat Taemin mengalihkan pandangannya, matanya membelalak kaget ketika dilihatnya sosok yang tadi sedang berkirim pesan dengannya kini sudah berdiri tidak jauh dengannya.

"M-minho Hyung?!" Kaget Taemin lalu berlari kearah Minho berdiri dan memeluknya erat.

"Kau kaget,eum?" Kata Minho yang membuat Taemin melepas pelukannya dan menatap kesal Minho.

"Kau mau mengerjaiku ya Hyung?"

"Ani." Elak Minho. "Tapi ini adalah kejutan untukmu." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Kejutan katamu? Oh yes! Kedatanganmu itu memang sebuah kejutan untukku!"

Sangat terdengar kekesalan disetiap kalimat yang Taemin ucapkan tadi membuat Minho sedikit merasa bersalah.

"M-mianhe chaggi, aku kan hanya ingin membuat kejutan untukmu. Dan ternyata kejutan ini gagal dan membuatmu kesal. Mianhe." Kata Minho sambil menunduk salah.

Tanpa Minho sadari seulas senyum jahil kini tersungging dibibir Taemin. Merasa geli ketika melihat wajah bersalah kekasihnya itu sampai akhirnya tawanya tidak dapat ditahannya lagi.

"Hahahahahahaha." Tawa Taemin.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tertawa?" Bingung Minho.

Taemin menggeleng , "Ani , hahaha."

Minho tersadar kalau tadi dirinya juga ikut dikerjai oleh kekasihnya sendiri langsung tersenyum jahil.

"Kau mulai berani mengerjaiku ya Taemin?"

Taemin menghentikan tawanya lalu kembali mengeluarkan tatapan sinisnya kearah Minho, oh yes! Kemampuan poker face Taemin benar-benar berguna saat ini untuk Taemin.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

"Tentu saja tidak, kau harus terima pembalasanku chaggi."

Dan seketika Minho langsung menyerang Taemin dengan kelitikan diperutnya secara bertubi-tubi membuat Taemin tertawa dan memohon untuk Minho menghentikan ulahnya itu tapi sepertinya Minho tidak perduli dengan itu.

"Ehem! Apakah kita kedatangan tamu special hari ini?"

Taemin dan Minho menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu melihat kearah sumber suara tadi. Kini tampak wajah tidak suka diwajah Minho.

"Kai.."

-oOOo-

_**Bahkan jika kita tidak sengaja bertemu satu sama lain  
Aku tampaknya akan melihat ke bawah  
Bahkan ketika Kau dan aku terkejut bertemu  
Aku hanya akan tahu untuk mengekspos senyuman kecil malu-malu...  
Tapi benarkah itu kau?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Key memejamkan matanya ketika dirasakannya sesuatu yang dirindukannya itu berada didekatnya.

"Aku kembali mencium bau parfummu itu." Gumam Key lalu membuka matanya perlahan. Lalu melihat sosok yang dirindukannya berdiri tak jauh diseberang sana tempatnya saat ini duduk.

Menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, menggigit bawah bibirnya. Mencoba menahan laju airmata yang dirasanya akan kembali tumpah membasahi pipinya.

"Aku pasti berhalusinasi tentangmu lagi."

Kembali memejamkan matanya erat,dan keluarlah butiran kristal bening nan asin itu jatuh membasahi pipi tirusnya. Setelah beberapa menit dirinya kembali membuka matanya.

Seulas senyuman miris penuh kesedihan terlukis dibibirnya, "Ternyata benar, itu hanya halusinasiku saja. Dasar phabo!" Katanya pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Minho, Choi Minho imnida." Kata Minho memperkenalkan dirinya setelah masuk kedalam rumah Kai.

"Lee Jong In imnida, tapi kau panggil aku Kai saja." Kata Kai.

"Jadi ini calon suami yang tempo hari kau ceritakan itu Taem?" Tanya Kai yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh Taemin.

"Tidak tampan seperti perkiraanku, masih tampan aku malah." Ucap Kai yang membuat Taemin terkekeh mendengarnya. Sedangkan Minho? Tentu saja kesal dengan apa yang dilontarkan Kai tadi kepadanya.

"Ya! Bagaimanapun juga dia calon suamiku Kai." Kata Taemin yang sukses membuat Minho tersenyum senang karena dibela oleh Taemin.

Lalu Taemin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah namja yang telah berumur duduk disebelahnya yang kini sedang sibuk melamun menatap kearah luar rumah.

"Apa dia benar-benar telah membaik,Hyung?" Tanya Taemin.

Minho mengangguk, "Kondisinya lumayan membaik ketika ahjussi tau kalau kau pergi kekorea." Kata Minho yang membuat Taemin menatapnya bingung.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Taemin.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak mengerti, pokoknya saat dia tahu kau pergi kekorea dia menunjukkan keadaannya yang semakin membaik dan memohonku untuk ikut juga membawanya pergi kekorea untuk menyusulmu." Jelas Minho.

Taemin terdiam mendengar penjelasan Minho tadi, ditatapnya punggung namja tua yang duduk disampingnya yang tidak lain adalah appanya sendiri itu dengan pandangan sedih.

"Sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah benar-benar tau apa penyebab Appa menjadi orang yang pendiam dan frustasi seperti ini." Kata Taemin.

Minho dan Kai pun kini juga ikut memandang Aboeji Taemin dengan tatapan iba.

"Bahkan Eomma sendiri tidak pernah menceritakan mengapa Appa menjadi seperti ini yang membuatku tumbuh tanpa merasakan sentuhan kasih sayang dari seorang Appa." Menyeka airmatanya ketika dirasa mulai berdesakan untuk keluar dari celah sudut mata bulat nan sipitnya itu.

"Tapi bagaimanapun juga Lee Jinki adalah tetap Appa dari seorang Lee Taemin. Dan dia sekarang satu-satunya yang aku punya saat ini." Lanjut Taemin sambil memeluk lengan Appanya itu.

"Aku akan tetap melakukan yang terbaik demi kesembuhan ahjussi, Taemin." Kata Minho.

"Gomawo."

"Dan aku akan menjaga Taemin dari marabahaya selamanya." Kata Kai yang sukses mendapat death glare dari Minho.

"Ya! Maksudmu apa,huh?!" Protes Minho.

"Aku ini kan saudaranya,jadi berhak dong melindunginya. Kenapa? Kau cemburu? Ck! Kekanakan!" Cibir Kai.

"Ya!"

Disaat semua sibuk dengan pembicaraan satu sama lain, Jinki sendiri sibuk menatap sosok namja cantik yang tengah duduk ditengah taman sana.

Sesuatu yang hangat menyelimuti hatinya saat melihat sosok yang dirindukannya selama bertahun-tahun ini masih ada, ingin rasanya kakinya berlari dengan cepat untuk memeluk sosok namja cantik itu dan memperlihatkan kalau dirinya selama ini masih hidup dan mencintainya. Tapi dirinya terlalu takut, takut sosok itu terkejut dan menolak kehadirannya setelah bertahun-tahun menghilang meninggalkannya hanya demi kewajiban dan tidak pernah kembali hadir dihadapannya.

Sakit, pasti itu yang ia rasakan. Tapi dirinya juga merasakan sakit yang sama, sampai membuatnya tertahan diAmerika sana dan menggila disana kalau saja dirinya tidak memenuhi janji itu demi sahabatnya. Seandainya dirinya tidak dilema dalam memenuhi janji itu...

-oOOo-

Taemin berjalan kearah kamar dimana appanya semalaman beristirahat disana,hari ini sudah cukup pagi untuk melihat kondisi appanya itu.

_**'Klek'**_

Membuka pintunya perlahan dan melihat keseliling ruangan.

"Appa?" Panggil Taemin pelan.

Taemin berjalan mengechek kesudut ruangan,dan hasilnya kosong. Tidak ada appa Taemin didalam kamar itu.

"Appa?!" teriak Taemin langsung dengan berlari keluar kamar membuat Minho dan Kai yang tidur dikamar atas mendengar teriakan Taemin tadi langsung berlari dengan cepat turun kebawah.

Taemin sendiri berlari kearah tangga.

"Wae chaggi?" Tanya Minho langsung.

"Ada apa dengan appamu?" Kini Kai bertanya.

"Appa menghilang,Hyung." Kata Taemin,terdengar jelas diucapannya tadi kalau dia sangat mengkhawatirkan appanya itu.

"Tenang Chaggi, kita akan membantu mencari Appamu itu." Kata Minho mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

Taemin mengangguk pelan,masih tampak dan terlihat jelas raut wajahnya menampakkan kekhawatiran akan keberadaan appanya yang tiba-tiba menghilang itu.

"Kai, kau cari dibelakang rumah. Aku akan cari didepan rumah." Perintah Minho dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh Kai.

-oOOo-

Disebuah dapur terlihat namja cantik yang tak lain adalah Key tengah sibuk menyiapkan beberapa bahan makanan untuk dimasaknya sarapan pagi ini.

Aroma wangi masakan menguar kesegala ruangan apartementnya membuat anaknya yang sedang tertidur pulas dikamarnya terbangun karena mencium wangi bau masakannya yang harum. Berjalan kearah dapur dan melihat sosok eommanya tengah sibuk berkutat dengan masakannya saat ini sehingga tidak menyadari akan kehadiran anak tampannya ini yang sudah termangu kelaparan menunggu sarapan itu matang.

"Eomma..." Panggil Sehun akhirnya yang membuat Key membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ah Hunnie , kau sudah bangun eoh?" Tanya Key.

Sehun mengangguk, "eomma sedang memasak apa,eoh? Sehun lapar." Katanya membuat Key tertawa.

"Ahahaha anak eomma lapar ternyata, eomma sedang memasak sup ayam. Kau suka?"

Mata Sehun langsung berbinar mendengarnya, "Ne.. Tentu saja aku pasti suka eomma." Kata Sehun yang kembali membuat Key tersenyum.

"Baiklah sepertinya supnya sudah matang. Eomma akan segera menyiapkan sarapan pagi untukmu chaggi.."

**-oOOo-**

Kembali terdiam berteman sepi,yah itu yang kini sedang dilakukan namja tampan dengan garisan keriput diwajahnya yang sama sekali tidak mengurangi ukuran ketampanannya meskipun dirinya sudah berumur lanjut.

Menatap sendu setiap jalan yang tengah dilaluinya saat ini, terdiam ketika dilihatnya sungai Han yang tak berada jauh dari tempat berdirinya saat ini. Tersenyum sesaat,mengingat setiap adegan dirinya dengan seseorang yang dicintainya disetiap scene yang mulai berputar diotaknya.

"Tempatnya mulai banyak yang berubah, tapi kenangan itu sampai saat ini masih terlihat membekas." Gumamnya pelan.

Angin semilir pagi itu berhembus mengusak rambutnya yang kini terlihat sebagian memutih karena faktor usia.

Kembali melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu, tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika tak jauh dari hadapannya saat ini dirinya melihat sosok yang dirindukannya saat ini sedang melangkah dengan senyum bahagia terlukis dibibirnya dengan seorang anak muda digandengnya.

Jantungnya terus berdegup kencang ketika sosok cantik itu terus melangkah mendekat kearahnya,perasaan tak menentu terus melingkupi hatinya saat ini.

"Key..." Lirihnya

_**'Sret'**_

Jinki memejamkan matanya ketika dia -Key- berjalan melewatinya,mencium harum wangi parfum Key yang sampai detik ini tidak berubah.

"Key... Bogoshipo.."

Key menghentikan langkahnya, ada sesuatu yang berbeda melingkupinya saat ini. Dirinya merasakan sosok itu kini berada sangat dekat dengannya dan menggumamkan namanya. Mungkinkah?

_**'Sret'**_

Key membalikkan tubuhnya yang membuat Sehun menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Eomma, gwenchana?" Tanya Sehun.

Key terdiam menatap sosok tubuh tegap yang diam berdiri membelakanginya. Jantungnya terus berdegup liar ketika mata dan ingatannya melihat rambut yang familiar meskipun terlihat sudah memutih. Mungkinkah?

"Jinki..."

**-oOOo-**

Kai berlari menghampiri Taemin dan Minho yang juga terlihat tersengal-sengal akibat berlari tadi.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau menemukan appa?" Tanya Taemin yang dibalas dengan gelengan kepala oleh Kai.

"Mian, tapi aku sudah mencari dibelakang rumah dan aku tidak menemukan ahjussi disana." Jelas Kai.

Minho menghela nafasnya, "Aku dan Taeminpun tidak menemukan keberadaannya." Kata Minho.

Kai,Taemin,dan Minho pun kini terdiam. Sibuk dengan fikiran mereka masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya Kai memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Pasti ada suatu tempat yang kalian lewatkan." Kata Kai yang membuat Taemin dan Minho mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Maksudmu?" Bingung Minho.

"Kalian kajja ikut aku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Next or delete?**

**.**

**.**

**Give me respon in coment please... thank you ^^;;;**


End file.
